


She Thinks My Tractor's Sexy

by Pi (Rhea)



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Pi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written 2007</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Thinks My Tractor's Sexy

Jonathan had always thought of Martha as a city girl. He’d met her in the city, married her in the city, they had only gone back to Smallville once or twice before they were married. They’d met their freshman year of college and married on graduation, against Martha’s father’s complaints. Martha had stood by him without even seeing the house she would live in if she married him. It was an affirming thing, but he’d still been nervous when he took her home, really home for the duration. Till I die and all of that. Jonathan was pretty sure it wouldn’t be any trouble from his end, but Martha, she loved him he knew, but the farm? Could she be a farmers wife, city fresh with low black pumps that cut quick steps and legs that curved like a violin, meant for a dance floor and a woman’s suit-skirt not jeans with ripped knees and men’s cast off shirts. But she set too with a gusto he knew couldn’t’ be entirely faked. She helped him clean the house to her liking and stood beside him to sew the first crop of the year. But Jonathan was still unsure, that was until she met the tractor. Martha had never seen a tractor up close and personal before. Jonathan had been working with tractors his whole life and didn’t see the old thing as particularly fascinating. He could still remember the look on her face when she came out of the house, a jug of sweet tea hanging from her fingers as he plowed a furrow back across the field towards her. Her eyes lit up like a house at Christmas and her laugh was that of a young girl. She swung herself up behind him like she’d been born a farmers wife, reaching around to snuggle up against him and breathing in deep against his neck.   
“I love you.” She’d said and they’d plowed the rest of the field together right like that. Then Jonathan knew it was forever.

They sat later that evening, up in the barn that would one day belong to their adopted son. Then it was their hide away, like a honeymoon because he couldn’t take one from the farm. He’d apologized for that, but for Martha the farm was new and interesting enough to be a honeymoon. She seemed interested in every new revelation, laughing at how white his shoulders were compared to his arms and teasing him about how “sexy” he looked in his generic white t-shirts. Apparently the farmers tan look was in with Martha Kent. Martha Kent, he was sure the last name still felt a little awkward to both of them, but every time he called her those two words together she beamed like a lighthouse and Jonathan loved that smile. He loved her like nothing he’d ever felt before. Up in the loft of the barn then they’d talked about the future. He couldn’t offer her much on the farm, but she didn’t want more than that. Just their little farm and a yard full of kids, she laughed and leaned against his shoulder resting up against the hay. “And to be able to ride with you on your tractor till heaven comes to collect me. Jonathan Kent you’ve got yourself a farmers wife.” She teased and kissed him on the nose.  
Jonathan had done the best he could to give all that to her, the farm, but the kid part wasn’t working. They’d resigned themselves to that, Jonathan knew he wasn’t god, but wished he could somehow change things. He decided to take the old tractor in for a tune up, and Martha came with him. When they stopped at the flower shop he knew what he wished when Nell’s niece waved her ‘magic’ wand. All he could do was fix the tractor and keep the roof over their heads, but some how he hoped that wand did hold a little magic. And then Clark was the miracle that pulled it all together. They’d never been happier. They didn’t use that tractor as much when Clark was little but on their anniversary or when they had a fight Jonathan would feel the need to pull out the old tractor, and Martha would always wind up tight in beside him as they bumped over the fields.

Clark in his younger teen years scoffed at his sappy, silly parents. He wanted a truck that would impress girls. But Jonathan just shook his head and smiled conspiratorially at Martha. She didn’t like cars or pick up trucks, Martha Kent was of the opinions that tractors, and her husband was sexy. Clark of course didn’t need to hear that particular piece of information and so Jonathan walked around the table and kissed his wife Clark rolled his eyes and grabbed his backpack, bound for school.   
“Don’t miss the buss again honey. Be careful.” Martha called after him.   
“You know I was thinking about seeing a man about a tractor.” Jonathan offered. “The old one’s getting a little run down these days.”  
Martha grinned up at him. “You wouldn’t get rid of it, but having something new and shiny isn’t always bad, can we afford it?”  
 “Well, I’ve been saving a little, Clark wants a truck I know. He’ll get it eventually, once he’s old enough to drive I’m sure it’d be worth it, but…” Jonathan gave Martha a pointed look and she giggled just like she had all those years ago. Jonathan left to tend the farm humming under his breath. “She think’s my tractor’s sexy….”


End file.
